magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
News
(2012 11 26) EOS-M says Hello World, Magic Lantern will work :) * (2012 10 12) Magic Lantern working on 7D - alpha 1 is out! * (2012 09 12) G3gg0 solves the 7D puzzle, Magic Lantern will work! * (2012 09 12) Magic Lantern working on 5D Mark III, alpha 1 available * (2012 07 23) Magic Lantern 2.3 stable release! * (2012 07 08) Relase Candidate testing for ML 2.3 starts today!' * '(June 2012)' 'New ML website - www.magiclantern.fm ' * '(2012 04 27)' Magic Lantern will work on 5D Mark III! * '(2012 04 10)' Looks like we can improve dynamic range and highlight rolloff - testers needed! * '(2012 03 03)' Sztupy announces Magic Lantern USB Controller for Android devices! * '(2012 03 01)' Magic Lantern might work on Canon 5D Classic * '(2011 12 22)' 'Magic Lantern Xmas Edition, with HDR video and FPS control!' * '(2011 12 12)' Anniversary unified edition released! * '(2011 12 08)' FPS override working on 60D/600D, thanks g3gg0! * '(2011 11 25)' Unlocked 1/25s shutter speed in movie mode! (1/3 stops better in low-light) * '(2011 11 24)' Manual exposure controls for 500D/T1i and 50D in video mode! * '(2011 11 01)' 5D Mark II will join the Unified ML tree by merging with AJ 5.x version! * '(2011 10 30)' HDMI usable, audio meters calibrated, EyeFi working on 600D/T3i! * '(2011 10 25)' 500D/T1i joins the unified tree! First alpha version available. * '(2011 10 14)' First Alpha0 release for 50D (Unified) * '(2011 10 07)' Bulb ramping works! * '(2011 08 31)' 50D recording video with Magic Lantern! * '(2011 08 22)' Unified Magic Lantern - New stable release for 550D/1.0.9, 60D/1.1.0 and 600D/1.0.1, much easier to install! This is the place to start if you own a 550D (T2i), 600D (T3i), 50D, or 60D * '(2011 08 18)' Magic Lantern for 50D joins the Unified branch! Source code is available. * '(2011 08 15)' Magic Lantern will work on 1100D/Rebel T3, testers are needed. * ('2011 07 08') Major upgrade: unified Magic Lantern source tree for 550D, 60D and 600D, other cameras coming soon * ('2011 07 01') Magic Lantern for 600D/T3i Alpha 0 released! (still in very early stage) * ('2011 05 22') Magic Lantern will work on 600D/T3i! * ('2011 05 12') Bitrate control in CBR mode. Test builds: 550d and 60D. For developers: H264 analysis thread, there may be more settings available. * ('2011 05 02') Magic Lantern for 500D / T1i / Kiss X3 moved onto beta stage - Developers welcome. * ('2011 03 17') AJ 5.0 anniversary build of ML for 5D2 (video presentation here) * ('2011 01 30') Interview with Trammell Hudson on Planet5D * ('2011 01 14') Focus peaking works on the 550D (experimental, but usable) * ('2010 12 19') Magic Lantern 0.2.0 RC1 for 60D firmware 1.0.8 released http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel/t/44ca6b6552775b69 & http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel/t/6d70accfbe5008ee (still in very early stages, but it already booted successfully!) * ('2010 12 19') New Magic Lantern 0.2.0 RC1 for 550D firmware 1.0.9 is out! * ('2010 12 12') Most ML features from 5D2 branch ported to 550D/1.0.8 (QScale, menus, zebras, crops, histo, spotmeter & more) http://groups.google.com/group/ml-devel/browse_thread/thread/97488a67eff87b7e * ('2010 12 03') magiclantern-550d-rc1 ported to camera firmware 1.0.9 (no new features yet) * ('2010 11 28') 5D Mark II 70 Mbps h.264 tests * ('2010 11 27') 5D Mark II 2.0.8: beta firmware * ('2010 07 31') Preliminary support for the Canon 550D/T2i * ('2010 06 22') ''State of the Lantern -- 1 Year Anniversary message * (2010 03 21) Magic Lantern support for 2.0.4 is in functional pre-alpha * (2010 03 19) Canon released 2.0.4 firmware for the 5D Mark II (direct link). * (2010 03 10) 2.0.3 support is coming soon: Earlyboot changeset (2.0.3 will not be supported) * (2010 02 19) Using Magic Lantern with a field mixer * (2010 02 11) Podcast interview with 16x9cinema * (2010 01 26) Interview with MediaHalo.com * (2010 01 06) 7D signature system understood * (2009 12 02) Bootable CF card menu * (2009 11 20) 7D firmware progress video * (2009 10 02) Autoboot of Magic Lantern works! * (2009 09 16) Full HD on HDMI while recording! * (2009 09 15) Code relocation works * (2009 09 13) SMTPE Timecode demo * (2009 09 11) Relocation code works for some regions * (2009 08 29) Scripting using the PyMite python interpreter * (2009 08 17) Preliminary Magic Lantern 0.1.6 User Manual * (2009 08 11) Release 0.1.6 is available to the public * (2009 08 01) Focus stacking demo video * (2009 07 28) err70 bug finally squashed! * (2009 07 07) Release 0.1.5 is out * (2009 07 01) HDMI output works in 0.1.5-rc1 * (2009 06 23) Magic Lantern 0.1.4 adds a simple menu system * (2009 06 22) Magic Lantern 0.1.3, first public release